Ice Age 5: The Final Escapade
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Manny and his friends are on their way back up top and Manny banns Sid from the herd because he thinks he is jealous of his family. Rudy plans war against Buck and Scrat realizes Scratte is pregnant with twins and decides to find another acorn for them.
1. Sid's Problem

Subplot:

Scrat was excited.

He couldn't wait to see the look on Scratte's face when he returned the acorn to her. He had finally got the acorn half back from Skrit and had finally made it into the small treehouse where he and Scratte lived. There was a problem though.

Scrat saw the look of Scratte's stomach. It looked round. Scrat didn't know what he was in for.

When Scratte saw Scrat with her acorn half, she ran up to him and hugged him. Scrat hugged here excitedly back when she gave him a gesture like "shh, shh, you'll wake up the twins. Then she pointed to the size of her stomach. Scrat could see Scratte, the love of his life, was pregnant with twins.

Scrat couldn't be happier. First he was fine chasing his precious acorn but then having a family made him happier.

Scrat knew what to do. He grabbed his acorn half and swung off back into the dinosaur world to find another acorn where Skrit, his rival over Scratte's love still remained.

Plot:

"This way, mammoths!"

Buck led the herd through the dinosaur world. He was going to lead them home. He wasn't yet ready to consider joining the herd and unlike his father: Avery.

"Doesn't look like a jungle of misery anymore," said Crash. Eddie totally agreed.

Avery looked at his son. "Buck," he asked, "are you sure you know where you are going?"

The one-eyed weasel laughed. "I've been living down here for battling it out with Rudy. I know exactly where I'm going."

Peaches walked alongside her dad: Manny. Crash and Eddie were on Ellie's tusks like they always were. Sid and Diego were at the back while Buck and Avery led the way.

"Ah, too bad Buck's not joining the herd, huh?" sighed Sid. Diego agreed. "Um, yeah. And so isn't Avery." "Yeah!" Sid sighed, "Without them, the herd wouldn't be that fun anymore."

Buck heard this and so did Avery. "Buck," said Avery, "Why won't you join the herd?" "Well," said Buck, thinking of what Sid said, "I don't know, dad. I mean…I lived down here so long battling it out with Rudy, I don't think I should leave here."

Sid and Diego, hearing this, frowned.

Sid was facing a bigger conflict: missing his family. He thought about the times he had together with the dinosaur kids, bathing them, playing hide and seek with them and when they got all over him and bit him. Then he remembered Momma bowing him over defeating Rudy and the way the kids looked as eggs. Sid, having a tear struck down his eye, frowned.

"Hey, Sid," called Manny, "keep up there, will ya?" Ellie looked at Manny and exclaimed: "Manny, I think there's something bothering Sid. Why don't you talk to him? Just like you did with Diego and Peaches."

Manny walked to Sid. "Um, hey Sid." "Oh, hey Manny" Sid replied.

Manny gulped. "Look, Ellie said there was something bothering you. So she told me to go and talk and…" "Actually, there is something bothering me, Manny," interrupted Sid, "and it's kinda uncomfortable to explain." "Ok," said Manny, "then I'll just tell Ellie there's nothing bothering you."

Sid sighed. "Wait, Manny!" he called. "Yes Sid," said Manny.

"Look, I just can't do this anymore. Every night I can't sleep. Ever since I've came back to this world, I've been starting to miss Momma and the kids. I mean I dream about them every night and I just miss being a parent, Manny."

"So, does this mean you're jealous of me having a family?" asked Manny. "No, no, no! Manny, it's nothing like that?" "No, it's okay, Sid," interrupted Manny, "go. Find your family. Out there in the jungle. Don't come screaming to me when you get eaten. Like you can even take care of yourself."

"Wait, Manny. It's nothing like that," called Sid after him. "Bye, Sid," Manny replied. "What's going on?" questioned Ellie. "Sid's jealous," Manny replied, "of me and you and of Peaches. I told him to go find his own family. I don't want him here anymore. Hope the subject of his jealousy won't kick him on the butt on the way out" and looked at Peaches.

"Wait, dad," said Peaches, 'I don't want Sid to leave." Ellie looked sadly back at Sid as he trundled along the pathway to Lava Falls by himself. "Now that's a lot of aloneness," said Manny as he watched his old friend walk to Lava Falls.

Ellie shot Manny a disappointed look and so did Peaches. Crash and Eddie barely even looked at him and Diego trudged by without saying a word. Manny felt sad and alone now that no one was talking to him. Sid walked along up to the pathway to Lava Falls, feeling worse then Manny.


	2. Rudy's Revenge

Subplot:

Scrat was searching around the dinosaur word for an acorn when suddenly: he found it. A nice beautiful acorn standing there right in front when suddenly it dissapeared behind the rock.

Scrat looked behind the rock and found Skrit, hugging the acorn. This made Scrat mad.

He charged at Skrit in a gesture of saying "that's for my children, you thief."

He screamed in frustration as he fought Skrit over the acorn and they both fell over the cliif to the ground below.

Plot:

Sid sighed in depression. He was kicked out of the herd for thinking he was jealous of Manny's family and he decided "ah, who needs that stuck-up Manny anyway? I sure don't" and he trudged along through the pathway to Lava Falls.

Meanwhile, Rudy, having got free once again, wanted revenge on Buck real badly. He had a plan.

He stomped into the jungle where all the carnivores stopped in their tracks to look at the scary-looking fossil. They were all scared of him. Everyone was.

But they could see how dissapointed he looked and they thought why. They knew the herd was in the jungle and Buck was with them. Rudy gathered up all the carnivores together.

They gave him a gesture of "we're looking for Buck too, and the herd is with him." Then Rudy roared loudly in a gesture of "then I declare war against Buck and his friends."

The dinosaurs cheered in delight except Momma and the kids who decided to warn Sid that Rudy and his army of dinosaurs would closing in. They stomped away to search for him.


	3. The Rockslide

"Alright, mammoths. This way."

Buck was still leading the herd back up to surface.

Manny was still feeling alone. No one, especially Ellie was talking to him.

Soon, the herd came to a cave.

"Alright," said Buck, "I'll go in first."

"Wait, Buck," said Avery, "if you go in there, you might get killed."

"Oh, please, dad," sighed Buck, "would you stop babying me for one second. I'm going in."

Buck went in until no one saw him no more.

"Are you alright in there, Buck?" asked Peaches nervously.

"Okay," replied Buck, "you can all come in, now. WHOOOOOA!"

There was a cracking sound.

"Buck," cried Peaches, Crash and Eddie all together.

"Hang on, son," shouted Avery, "I'm coming."

"Wait, Avery," gasped Ellie.

But Avery went in.

There was another silence.

"Okay, it's safe," Avery called back. "WHOOOOOA!" he shouted.

There was another cracking sound.

"No," Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie shouted out all together.

"We're going in to find them," said Diego, "come on, Manny."

"Wait, boys," called Ellie.

But it was too late. A few seconds after Manny and Diego went in, there was another cracking sound.

"We must find them," said Ellie determinedly.

"What?" asked Peaches.

"Are you crazy?" shrieked Crash.

"We'll all dissappear too," shrieked Eddie.

"We must go," said Ellie, "come on."

"Wait, mom," called Peaches.

But it was too late. Ellie, Crash and Eddie went inside.

"Oh," wimpered Peaches. She walked slowly inside when there was another cracking sound.

"MOM," screamed Peaches, "CRASH, EDDIE."

There was no reply.

Peaches went bravely on.

"Mom, dad," she called.

"Peaches," they called back.

There was a silence.

"Look out," called Diego, "you'll fall too."

"What?" called Peaches.

But Diego's voice was fading.

"I can't hear you," called Peaches.

But it was no use. No matter how loud Diego shouted, his voice was fading from Peaches.

"Oh, no," cried Peaches, "now what?"

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound. Peaches never felt so scared in her life. The rocks around her were crumbling.

"HELP!" she cried. But it was too late. The ledge cracked and slid her down to the rest of the herd.

Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Buck and Avery were all stuck in a net. Suddenly, the weight was so heavy that the net was starting to collapse.

"Okay," said Manny, "now I feel fat."

"Me, too," joked Ellie, "I'm the one getting cravings, remember?"

"How do you think I feel," muttered Peaches, "puberty, guys, remember?"

Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Crash and Eddie all burst out into laughter.

"Stop laughing, all of you," said Buck firmly.

"Diego, release the claws," said Manny sarcasticly.

"Mammoths, this is not the time for sarcasm," ordered Buck.

"Rule number one," said Crash.

"Always listen to Buck," joked Eddie.

Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Crash and Eddie all burst into laughter.

"STOP MESSING AROUND," shouted Avery angrily, "THIS NO TIME FOR A JOKE."

The net broke and the herd slid down through the rocks in separate directions on landslides.

The herd finally met up together in one big exit.

"Super!" said Crash.

"Awesome!" said Eddie

"Whose up for round two?" burst Diego.

Everyone looked at him.

"Oh, right, sorry."

"Anyway, mammoths, let's carry on," ordered Buck.

The herd carried on through the passageway up to surface.

"Don't ever do that again," said Avery firmly to his son.

"I just did," replied Buck.


	4. Manny And Ellie

Subplot:

Scrat raced Skrit, who still had his acorn to the cave where the herd went through.

They both fell through the canyon and and into the net.

Both Scrat and Skrit held on to the torn end of the net for dear life.

Scrat struggled to get his paw over to the acorn in Skrit's paw.

Scrat struggled so hard that the net snapped and both Scrat and Skrit fell onto the rockslide with the acorn in the middle.

Both squirrels were reaching their paws over to the acorn but soon enough, they fell off the rockslide and into the air.

Scrat opened his eyes in dismay to see that Skrit has took the acorn and has won again.

He then fell to the ground below with a loud thud.

Plot:

The herd decided to take a rest for the night and they stopped at a nice cozy canyon.

Diego was lying down resting and Crash and Eddie were sneaking up on him. They pulled his tail and provoked him, causing him to roar at them and they both ran away.

Avery came up to Buck. "Hey, son," he asked, "why don't you want to joing the herd?"

Buck sighed.

"Well, dad," he replied, "I feel like I lived down here for so long, I guess I'm used to being up there on the surface anymore."

"But you could die down here if you have the chance," said Avery worrily.

"Oh, please, dad, would you let me grow up for one second?" interuppted Buck. He was very annoyed and frustrated with his dad.

"Okay, sorry I asked, son," said Avery, "I'll just leave you alone here." And he walked sadly away.

Manny was sitting by a rock, looking at the full moon. Ellie and Peaches came up to him.

"Peaches, please. Go talk to your father about Sid."

"But mom," she groaned, "why me?"

"Alright, I'll do it," she decided.

"Thank you," she said.

Ellie walked up to Manny.

"Manny," she said.

"Oh, hey," he replied.

"I need to have a little talk to you," she said, "it's just that..."

"If it's about Sid then leave it," he interupted, "I don't want nothing more to do with him."

"But that's the thing, Manny," Ellie said, "you probably don't know his real feelings."

"Ellie, you know what happened. He admitted that he was jealous of me and you and Peaches."

"Well, maybe you don't know his actual feelings, Manny. He just misses his own family. Why on earth would he be jealous of us?"

"Because you're the subject of his jealousy," he called back at her, "and Peaches."

Ellie gave him a sad expression.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "it's just that, if i never met you, he wouldn't have been so jealous."

"Oh, Manny. It's nothing like that. It's just that what I find obvious is that he cares about you and me and Peaches and all of us."

"What's your point, Ellie?"

"My point is, Manny, is that Sid has a tough time right now missing his family and you just made it worse for him by banning him from the herd."

"All I want is for you to be protected, Ellie."

"But Sid means no harm. He just needs some support and you didn't help him."

Manny sighed.

"You're right, Ellie," he said sadly, "I should have never banned him from the herd."

Ellie put her trunk around him.

"It's okay, Manny," she said softly, "I'm sure if Sid knew how you felt right now, he would've forgived him for what you've done to him."

And they both sat by the moon as it set.


	5. A Family Reunited

Subplot:

Scrat and Skrit raced out of the bushes and up the mountains on the center of the lava on the top of Lava Falls.

They tugged the acorn around the center of the lava until finally Scrat yanked the acorn and Skrit lost his balance, fell over and into the lava pit as Scrat escaped with the acorn.

Unknowingly, Skrit had survived by hold onto a rope and was still on to Scrat. Secretly, he climbed up the rope and continued to stalk him.

Plot:

Sid was exhausted.

He had been walking all day and was in need of a rest.

Suddenly, he a loud roar. It sounded familiar.

"Wait a minute. Doesn't that sound like...?"

Then he saw a herd of carnivores coming his way. Then he saw Rudy roaring out of the herd.

"Rudy!"

Sid screamed and ran for cover. But he couldn't run fast enough and it was no use. He was about to be stomped on by the the herd when Momma swooped by with the kids on her back and swooped Sid up just as he had become unconscious.

Then Momma and the kids took Sid up to Lava Falls.

Next morning, Sid woke up, yawned and opened his eyes, surprised to see his very own kids standing in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Dadda!" they all chanted.

"Eggbert! Shelly! Yoko!"

And the three of them landed in his arms as he hugged them back.

"It's so good to see you kids. And where's your...?"

Then Sid saw Momma stops above them.

"Momma!" he said excitedly and she gave him a nod as he came up to her.

"I'm sorry, darlings. It's just that I've spent so much time with the herd that I've started to miss you guys. Manny banished me because he thought I was jealous of his family. Ah, who needs him anyway? If only he could understand how I feel."

The kids wanted to lead Sid to find out what Rudy and his army were up to. Even Momma led him to look at Rudy's troops marching into pairs preparing for battle and Rudy roaring anxiously.

"Wow, looks like Rudy really must want to kill Buck real badly, huh?"

The kids nodded in fear.

"If my herd is with him, then they're in danger as well. Come on, darlings. We have a war to win."

And they headed to warn the herd.


	6. Call Of The Carnivores

Manny and his friends were continuing through the tropical paradise when they herd a roar.

"What was that?" asked Peaches curiously.

"Sounds very scary to me," said Avery nervously.

"Rudy," gasped Buck, "come on, mammoths. Quickly before he strikes back. Now!"

Everyone started running especially Avery who was curious.

"Why are we running again?" he asked.

"Rudy!" called Buck.

"Who is Rudy?" asked Avery nervously.

"A gigantic albino Baryonyx who took my eye. But I took his tooth as a weapon in return. It's how guys like me down here survive."

"Easy for you to say. As a matter of fact, there's a large spiky-tailed dino right behind us."

"What?" gasped Buck.

Everyone looked behind to see the Ankylosaurus chasing them.

"Oh, no. Not that guy again!" shouted Ellie.

"Heck, I can't even get my claws on that thing," shouted Diego.

"Tough guy," shouted Manny.

The herd ran through the jungle and out when Momma came by right on the Ankylosaurus' tail.

"Manny!" shouted Sid.

"Sid!" shouted Manny.

"I've came here to warn you about something, Manny!"

"What would that be, Sid?"

"Rudy and the entire army of carnivores have planned war against Buck."

Buck couldn't believe what he had heard.

"What?" he shouted.

Everybody stopped and so did the Ankylosaurus who was knocked over the cliff to his death by Momma who swung her tail at him.

The kids ran out of the jungle, tired but triumphant.

"Rudy has planned war against me?" asked Buck curiously.

"Why else wouldn't he want to kill you?" muttered Sid.

Buck sighed.

"Alright, everyone," he ordered, "we've to get ourselves prepared now. We've got a war to win."

"Wait, but son," gasped Avery, "I'm not yet ready to let you do this."

"Would you just give it a break for one second and stop treating me like a child, dad?" shouted Buck angrily.

"You know those things," shouted Avery, "they plan war against us. War. I say we get out of here as fast as we can."

"No, dad," shouted Buck, "I want to get rid of Rudy once and for all and I'm not going to let your overprotective behavior get in the way."

"Don't you speak to me like that, son," shouted Avery, "if I were you, I'd get the heck out of here right away."

"But you're not me," shouted Buck, "and I'm your son. You can trust me on this."

"Trust you," shouted Avery, "why on earth should I trust you?"

"Because I'm the only chance to get this problem over with once and for all," replied Buck.

"Okay, son," said Avery determinedly, "I trust you on this one."

Thank you, dad," said Buck and went off shouting "everybody to their positions. We've got a war to win."

Manny, Ellie and Peaches got logs ready.

Diego tested out his claws.

Crash, Eddie, Buck and Avery collected many nuts.

Sid got on top of Momma's head and together, they practiced by hunting with the kids.

Everything was going well and there was still limited time before Rudy and his army arrived.


	7. The War Against Rudy

Subplot:

Skrit was determined to take that acorn back.

He was still sneaking up on Scrat. As Scrat was about to leave the jungle, Skrit charged at him and they fought over the acorn.

Scrat tugged and Skrit pulled and they both had a battle over the acorn.

As they both swayed around the trees, they raced to the top of a very tall tree where Rudy and his army were about to go past.

Scrat had to do something. He wanted Skrit dead. So he could take his acorn and get back to his family.

He had a idea. His face turned red into rage and he raged at Skrit causing them both and the acorn to fall off the tree.

Scrat grabbed the acorn and Skrit fell below as the rampage of the carnivores started.

Skrit dragged away and kept on beign stomped by the aggressive dinosaurs.

He was finally carried by a Pteranodon over the cliff to his apparent death.

Scrat couldn't believe it. Skrit was finally dead. He swung off the tree as the rampage ended. Then he took a hot rock lift from lava falls back up to surface.

He arrived back home, tired but triumphant. There was Scratte right there with her acorn half. Together they split the whole acorn in two and kissed together in success.

Plot:

While Sid, Momma and the kids were still out hunting waiting for a time to come in and finish off Rudy's army, the rest of the herd was ready.

The carnivores have finally arrived. Rudy and Buck gave each other a glare in despise. The mammoths had plenty of logs ready and Diego had enough rage to take on the army. Buck, Rudy, Crash and Eddie helds bow and arrows back with nuts.

"Okay, mammals," ordered Buck, "when I say, you charge at the dinos like you're really into anger. Possums stay back with me and when I say, we throw our aim."

Rudy and his army started charging down the opposite pathway."

"NOW MAMMOTHS!" shouted Buck and Manny, Ellie, Peaches and Diego charged downhill to the carnivores.

The mammoths rolled logs down the carnivores and Manny shouted, "I liked you guys better when you were extinct!"

"Now, possums," shouted Buck, and he, Avery, Crash and Eddie threw nuts at the other going dinosaurs.

Diego charged down and raged at the wounded dinosaurs and shouted, "take this, you miscreants!" as he raged his claws at them.

"Manny, lets take on Rudy," shouted Diego.

"Okay," shouted Manny.

"Listen, Ellie," he said to his mate, "Diego and I are going to defeat Rudy. You and Peaches proceed with the battle."

"Okay, Manny," shouted Ellie as she and Peaches rolled more logs downhill. Good luck."

"Good luck, dad," Peaches shouted after him.

Then Manny and Diego charged up to defeat Rudy with Buck about to join.

"Son, where are you going?" Avery asked.

"You and the boys proceed with the battle. I must join the other guys downhill to defeat Rudy," Buck replied.

"But, Buck!" shouted Avery.

"Trust with this one," shouted Buck.

"Okay, son," replied Avery.

"Thank you," said Buck, and swung downhill to catch up with Manny and Diego.

All three of them charged at Rudy and Manny hit him with his trunk but Rudy hit him back with his tail.

"Ow!" groaned Manny.

Diego charged at Rudy, despite Rudy's roars, and roared at him as his rage went up. But it was no use. Rudy hit back with tail and knocked Diego into the air and he thudded on the ground.

Buck, in a last attempt to defeat Rudy, swung at him and landed on his back, giving him a fatal scracth as he swung onto his tail which lifted up and knocked Rudy into the air and down again.

"We have no more logs," shouted Ellie.

"And we have no more nuts," shouted Avery.

"And there's still more dinos coming," shouted Peaches.

"We're goners, brother," cried Crash, hugging his brothers.

"Super goners," cried Eddie, hugging him back.

Rudy stomped down on the three helpless Manny, Diego and Buck. He was just about to eat them when there was a loud roar. Momma came by with Sid still on her back and knocked Rudy over the cliff to his apparent death. Then she stomped down hill and finished off the remaining carnivores. Then she roared loud and the kids to follow after her and Sid to give a fake roar and call, "way to go, Momzilla."


	8. March Of The Herbivores

All of the herd was cheering over their victory.

"We've won," cheered Crash.

"The war is over," cheered Eddie.

Buck and Avery engaged in a father-to-son hug.

"I'm sorry, son," apoligized Avery, "I should've known you would help us all."

"It's okay, dad," forgived Buck, "I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"Oh, please," laughed Avery as the herd moved on, "all kids shout at their parents. It's just a common effect."

Then the group saw the entire bunch of herbivores marching in the distance.

"Where are they going, dad?" asked Peaches curiously.

"They're migrating," replied Manny surprised.

"Up to surface," replied Ellie.

The herbivores kept on marching family by family.

The entire herd could see that they were heading up to surface.

They all watched as the herbivores stomped past on their way to a new home.

It was a beautiful sight for everyone to see.


	9. Buck's Decision

"So. Buck" said Peaches, " do you still not want to join the herd?"

"I mean I'd love to join the herd," said Avery.

Buck looked at his father.

"What?" asked Avery.

"I don't know," replied Buck, "I mean, with Rudy gone along with all the rest of the carnivores and the herbivores migrating to up top, I feel like this is no longer home to me and the dinosaurs were like my family. Now I have no more family except my father here."

"Well, look at us," said Manny, "do we look like a normal herd to you?" and he, Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Sid, Momma and the kids all gathered up together as a family.

"Well, Buck," said Avery, "I'm not staying down here alone by myself. If I were you, I'd just join the herd."

Buck sighed. He didn't know what to decide. He had stayed down in this world for quite a while and was very used to it.

"Please, please," cried out Crash and Eddie together.

"Come on, Buck," said Sid.

Momma and the kids looked at him with a grin.

"Well, go on," said Diego, "make up your mind already."

"I'm sure joining them," said Avery.

Buck smiled.

"Yes," he replied.

Everyone cheered as Buck announced he was joining the herd.

The herd followed the herbivores up to surface.


	10. Back Up To Surface

The jungle was emptying.

Insects and animals of many kinds were migrating for the world up top.

The herd carried on with Buck and Avery in front, leading the way.

Avery put his arm around his son.

"I'm very proud of you, son," he said.

"I think I know that," Buck replied.

Everyone was happy. They were pleased too that Buck was joining the herd.

Crash and Eddie were swinging with joy on Peaches' tusks.

Sid and Diego were trundling at the back.

"Aren't you glad that Buck and Avery are joining the herd?" asked Sid.

"Well, of course," replied Diego, "who wouldn't be?"

They both laughed.

Manny and Ellie both held trunks in excitement.

Momma and the kids give Sid a grin in luck. They were glad too, especially for their father.

"Almost there, everybody," announced Buck, "soon you'll be home. And me too and me in my new home, of course."

The herd carried on through the jungle almost out of the dinosaur world. They soon caught up with the herbivores.

"Here we are, mammals," said Buck, "we better get going, now. Come on."

Everybody started walking up the entrance to surface. They were finally home.


	11. Home Again

All the animals in the village where Manny and his friends felt a stomping on the ground.

They were all surprised when they saw Momma, the kids and the herbivores coming in the distance with Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Buck and Avery.

They had never seen anything so thrilling.

"It's okay, everyone," announced Manny, "these guys are herbivores. They're our new friends. And the T-Rexes, well, they're a family of Sid's. They're friendly."

Everyone went into a cheer.

They soon recognized that the dinosaurs menat them no harm.

The herd was happy to be back home.

Buck and Avery loved it.

Peaches came up to Manny.

"Dad," she said.

"Oh, hey, Peaches, did you enjoy being home?"

"Yes," she replied, "and I've just wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you. I soon how wrong it was to talk to parents like that when I met Avery and how Buck reacted to him.

Manny smiled down at his daughter.

"It's okay," he said, "it's usual for you teenagers and I know that. Just imagine me as a teen. Yelling at my parents all the time."

Manny and Peaches both laughed.

Ellie came by and saw everything was in order.

"I suggest you apoligize to Sid, Manny," she said kindly to her mate.

"Good idea," Manny replied.

Manny saw his friend playing around with his kids.

"Okay, kids," chuckled Sid, "I think daddy has had enough for one day."

"Um, Sid," gulped Manny.

"Oh, hey Manny," said Sid.

Manny walked nervously up to him.

"I just want to say that...I have been really selfish to kick you out of the herd like that...and ignorant. I should've known that, you know, that, um..."

"...you knew I just missed my family and wasn't jealous of yours," finished Sid, "it's okay, Manny. You just didn't know, that's all. Thanks for finally understanding my feelings."

"Um, okay," said Manny, "I'll be off then."

"Okay, see ya," said Sid.

Momma smiled down at her own mate.

Sid just grinned back at her.

Crash and Eddie decided to play a prank on Diego.

As the saber-toothed tiger was sitting by the lake, the two possums pulled on his tail and drived into a rage, causing him to roar at them and chase them. They were having a lot of fun.

"So, son," said Avery to Buck, "how do you like this place?"

"I think it's great dad," replied Buck, "better then my place back under for sure," and grinned at the butterfly who was usually on his lawn in the jungle as he flew away.

Everything was going great for the herd and Peaches was playing around with Crash and Eddie and Sid's kids in her playground. The other kids started joining in too and Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Buck and Avery watched happily as they were having fun.


	12. The Squirrels Reach Land

Scrat, Scratte, Scrat Jr. and Scratte Jr. held their acorn halves as their wooden raft washed up on shore near the village where the herd.

Scrat Jr. and Scratte Jr. raced into their with their parents trundling after them.

Scrat and his family were having a good time.

The squirrels found shelter in a treehouse when Scrat Jr. and Scratte Jr. raced down the tree to go and play.

Scratte put his arm around Scrat and he smiled happily at her.

Scrat Jr. and Scratte Jr. raced into the playground and started playing around with the other kids.

They both raced around with Crash and Eddie and Peaches started laughing as her two favorite uncles had trouble dealing with them.

All the parents were laughing too. Sid, Diego, Buck and Avery just grinned.

Crash, Eddie, Scrat Jr. and Scratte Jr. raced off into the sunset as Crash and Eddie were finally learning to get along with the two little rascals.


End file.
